1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector both preventing scrapping to an insulative body and reducing antenna interference.
2. Description of Related Arts
Japan Pat. No. 4875130 issued to Hirose on Dec. 2, 2011 discloses an electrical connector comprising a metal shield with a receiving space, a plurality of contacts received in the receiving space of the metal shield, and an insulative body molding over the metal shield and retaining the contacts. The metal shield together with the contacts is insert-molded in one-shot via the insulative body. The insulative body forms an insulative cover adhering to an outside surface of the metal shield and a tongue portion extending forwardly into the receiving space for supporting the contacts. The metal shield usually has a large length along an insertion direction to extend from an insertion opening to an inner connecting surface between the insulative cover and the insulative body. The metal shield usually has a plurality of grounding tails to be soldered with a printed circuit board of an electronic device such as a mobile phone which usually has an antenna for both transmitting and receiving signals. Therefore, the metal shield has an antenna interference issue because a small distance between the metal shield and the antenna when the electrical connector is assembled on the printed circuit board of the electronic device.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,845,363 issued to Ardisana, II et al. on Sep. 30, 2014 discloses an electronic device including a receptacle connector. Reinforcing element may be embedded within an upper portion of shell adjacent to antenna of device. As the position of antenna may vary among electronic devices, so may the position of reinforcing element vary to be adjacent to antenna and embedded in shell. Some embodiments disclosed relate to improved receptacle connector shells that can provide for a smaller, stronger receptacle connector shell, increased Electromagnetic Interference and Electromagnetic Compatibility performance (“EMI/EMC performance”), and increased flexibility in the positioning of an antenna within the enclosure of an electronic device.